Child of Pain
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Who is this demi-god who so balantly ignores the rules? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Near Death Experience

**AN:** This is my Percy Jackson original character story. I don't quite have a reason for a quest yet, though I know who is going on it, so feel free to give me ideas. Here we go.

Chapter 1

Near Death Experience

I pinched the bridge of my nose. My reading comprehension class was hell on my dyslexia. How I was passing that class was a complete mystery. Sighing, I went back to reading my book except it looked like the letters were square dancing. I shut the book and slammed it on my desk. My classmates glared at me as I leaned back. "Myea," called my teacher, Ms. Zolif. "May I speak with you outside for a moment?" When we were safely in the hallway, Ms. Zolif sighed. "You can't keep doing this Myea. You have to work hard-"

"You don't think I am?" I almost yelled at her. "I've barely read six chapters in a trimester. Every five minutes the letters start swimming so bad I can barely distinguish them." I got distracted then by this red balloon attached to someone's locker and my argument fell apart.

"You can't spend your life making excuses for your own failures." The woman looked furious. Personally, I found her comment to be very unprofessional. At the moment, however, I was too pissed to think.

"You can spend your life hoping someone finds you beautiful." I didn't even look at her as I walked back into the classroom. Now, you have to understand, I'm not usually such a bitch. I was having a day, and besides, she probably deserved it. You see, this wasn't the only time she had hurt me. It's the spring trimester (my last trimester in school, actually) and I walk into class. This woman (if that's what she is; I'm paranoid so I have my doubts) shoots me this death glare. She's been trying to destroy my confidence ever since. She tortures my dyslexic, yells at me when I get distracted due to my ADHD, and insults me to my face. I won't switch out. I graduate in a few days and I WON'T give her the satisfaction. So if I hurt her feelings, I don't really give a shit. I left for lunch in a bad mood.

"What's got your undies in a bunch Myea?" That's Luke, one of my two friends. He's short, has curly blonde hair, and like all of us, he has a temper.

"Ms. Zolif," I muttered before inhaling a cookie. Luke nodded sagely.

"You should just tell her to eat a plastic spork." That ones Jason; even after a shower he seems like he's covered in motor ail and dirt. He is always fiddling with some sort of device, even when he's eating, which I view as some sort of magical kung-fu. I shrugged and continued inhaling my food. "Geez Myea, the food's not going anywhere." I glared at him. "I get that insults and anger are your defense mechanisms, but we're your friends. We can help." I sighed.

"She said my dyslexia was an excuse for my failures. I told her to basically shove it."

"Sweet." Luke was normally a kind person, but he had a cruel streak. That's why we got along. I couldn't help but cheer up a bit. My friends' happy moods were infectious. All three of us went to band class next. I played Alto Clarinet, Jason played Barry Saxophone, and Luke played Bassoon, though how he managed to carry it I had no idea. We were all our won section and got to sit next to each other. It was great. We were nostalgic, however, seeing as it was our last day before exams. I sighed as school finally ended. I gathered my things and walked out to my car in the parking lot.

"Hey Sortis," called a gruff voice. I sighed, threw my stuff in the back seat, locked the door, shoved my keys in my pocket, and turned around.

"What do you want?" it was the school bullies, usually ten in total, but today they seemed to have _a lot_ more recruits.

"You see, we, as the senior class body, decided to teach you one last lesson before we all graduate." He meant to grin in an evil way, but he just ended up looking constipated. I barely prevented myself from rolling my eyes. No matter how many times I told them I'm a sadomasochist, they were either too dumb or lazy to look it up. (For your information, it means I enjoy my own pain and other people's pain.)

"You know what? I think you can all shove a drain pipe up your-" I didn't get to finish because I got sucker-punched in the gut. As I fell to my knees, I couldn't help but smile. The pain felt so _good_. A small giggle escaped my lips. They really started beating me then. I got to the parking lot at 3:05 PM; I didn't leave until 6:00 PM. Admittedly, though, at least half an hour of it was spitting out blood on the concrete and trying to stand up. Normally, I'm home by four. I expected my parents to chew me out, but they seemed to barely notice my absence.

"Oh hello dear," said my step-mother, some blonde woman my father had married when I was five. I know he had had something with my mother. I just _know_ he did. When I was six, I finally asked him where my mother had gone. His face went all stony, and he looked dead inside. It was the first time I had ever seen him like that.

"She's dead." I never learned anything else about my mother. Slowly, very slowly in fact, my dad kept getting that dead look. Now, he practically looked like that all the time. I'm fairly certain he's dead, or at least emotionally dead. As for my step-mother, well, she never went out of her way to make my life miserable, but she never really cared too much either. I was basically on my own. Except for my dog, Galgeus. He was a midnight purple mastiff (a weird dog color, I know) and the size of a coffee table. I loved him. He was the best friend I have ever had and I would _never_ hurt him. I found him almost a year ago as a small puppy. Best thing to ever happen to me.

When I got home that day, coughing blood and barely able to walk, I should have known then. I should have known they suspected my disappearance of my death. Instead, I only saw the parents who ignored me. Boy, was I wrong. "Myea," droned my dad, the same dead look on his face from years earlier, "make sure you behave, do your chores and homework, and brush your teeth." That's basically all he said to me anymore. It's sad to be an orphan and still know you have parents. Now enough of my whining (for now). I dragged myself up our stairs to my bathroom and got into a hot bath. The water stung my abrasions, but it wasn't until I was clean that I saw the full extent of my injuries.

I had a black eye and a deep gash along my forehead. I had deep bruises along my ribs and long scrapes along my thighs and abdomen. Then I looked at my feet and calves. My calves were thoroughly destroyed and I was surprised I hadn't already died of blood loss. The bones in my right foot were shattered. My left foot appeared unscathed. Shakily, I grabbed gauze, bandage tape, and some wooden rods. I wrapped and splinted my legs. After a few minutes, I gave up on my foot and patched the rest of me up for a while. I pulled on flip-flop on my one good foot, shimmied into some clothes, and grabbed my keys. I made it to my care, and through the mind numbing haze of pain, managed to drive myself to the hospital. I limped though the doors. I could tell blood had started to leak through my bandages and onto my clothes. A nurse caught me before I collapsed.

The overhead lights stung my eyes. I struggled and they held me down. They had me on a stretcher, but I didn't want to be on a stretcher. I hated that feeling of helplessness that comes with letting others decide my fate. At this time, I became delirious. "Miss, miss can you tell me your name?" I was panicing now. I clutched at the nurse's arm.

"You have to call my friends. Jason and Luke, you have to call them."

"Okay sweetheart, we will, but first we need your name." I didn't hear this.

"My phone is in my pocket. Call them." Someone dug into the pockets of my jeans. As they rushed me into the emergency room, I found myself chanting a peculiar phrase over and over: Phoebus Apollo, Patron der Heiler, kann das Fleisch auf den Knochen zurück.

**AN:** Feel important is you know what the above means or if you can use Google Translate to figure it out. Remember, please give me quest ideas. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: New York

**AN:** The start of grand adventures!

Chapter 2

New York

"Myea, wake up. Oh come on girl do not leave me hangin', wake up!" It took me a while to claw my way to consciousness, and when I did, I found my friends waiting for me. Jason gave me a huge smile. "See Luke, I told you she wouldn't keep me in suspense."

"You're full of shit Jason."

"I don't have the brown eyes idiot." I smiled even though the action kind of hurt my face.

"You're both idiots." I ached all over but if felt like a healthy ache (believe me, I know the difference). Jason got me to a sitting position and I got my first look at myself. "Why am I not in a full body cast of something?" Luke got a frown on his face.

"You've been unconscious for a day. Your wounds healed remarkably fast." Jason's face darkened.

"I'll kill them." I frowned.

"No Jason."

"Slash their tires?"

"No."

"Light their yards on fire?"

"No."

"Can't I do anything Myea?"

"You can right angry letters or burn their pictures. That's it." Jason pouted.

"Party pooper." Luke laughed.

"You two are hilarious." Luke looked outside and his face fell. Grabbing Jason by the arm, he dragged the protesting teen outside. Someone flew into the room, sweeping me into a hug.

"Oh my Myea, my beautiful lily flower, why did this happen? I've been so horrible, I should have known better. She taught me better. Oh my beautiful, strong daughter…"

"Dad?" It was m father, my real father, not the horrible shell of a man I had been living with for years. My father pulled back and I could tell he hadn't slept and that he was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I just hugged him, unsure of what else to do. I stayed at the hospital for another couple of hours before I went home with my dad. "Galgeus, hey buddy," cooed my dad. Galgeus was in our front yard, nearly as tall as our small tree and clearly not able to fit in our house anymore.

"I was unconscious for ONE DAY?" My dad laughed as my huge dog came and licked me. I got to walk at graduation the next day, much to the disappointment of my classmates. I was happy. My father was my father again, and slowly my step-mother was becoming a mom. At the same time, however, I felt like I was being smothered by my dad's…father-y-ness. So when Luke suggested me and Jason go with him on a road trip, I immediately agreed. "Watch them for me Galgeus," I said to my dog as I said goodbye to my family. Then I hopped into Luke's care and I was free.

"So where are we gong Luke," I asked as he drove out of our rural Michigan town.

"New York," he explained. "I have family there who offered us a place to crash." I was just happy to escape my tormenters and the strange new father I wasn't used to. We took our time, taking long visits in cities to site see. One day, we stopped at a gas station. Jason went on a snack raid, Luke filled up his car's gas tank up, and I leaned against the trunk and stared into space. There was a flicker in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Ms. Zolif standing at the corner of the gas station, which was weird.

"Luke," I said confusion in my voice. "Ms. Zolif is here." He whipped around so fast that I was afraid he broke his back.

"Shit," he whispered. Without taking his eyes off the woman, he spoke to me. "Go get Jason." I quickly ran into the gas station.

"Hey Myea," greeted Jason when I ran up next to him. "Do we want original or honey mustard Pringles?" Then he looked at me and saw whatever weird expression was on my face. "So we get both and leave quickly, got it." I hopped up and down impatiently while he paid for his armful of food. We both climbed into the car quickly, me riding bitch and Jason riding shotgun as Luke drove away before we could even buckle our seatbelts. Luke was still muttering curses under his breath.

"Luke, what's wrong?" He ignored me. "LUKE, TELL ME OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL JASON!" Luke glared at me and answered.

"We need to get to New York as fast as possible."

"Wait, tell me what?" I ignored Jason for the moment.

"Does it have something to do with _that_ and is it life or death?"

"Yes, on both accounts."

"Then we better get to New York." We took no more detours. We had reached New York State and seemed to be nearing our destination when Luke swore loudly. "What?"

"She found us." He parked abruptly at the foot of a large hill. "Everyone out of the car now!" We all scrambled out of his car. "We need to get over that hill." We started running but Jason got hit on the head with a rock. Me and Luke quickly grabbed him and started dragging him. We were almost there when I heard a screech from above.

"Take Jason, I'll hold her off!"

"No Myea! Don't be another Thalia!" I had no idea what he meant but there was no way in every Hell imaginable that my friends were going to die on me.

"Go!" Luke did, dragging Jason as fast as he could while I ran in the opposite direction. "Hey Ms. Zolif!" No answer. "Hey ugly bitch!" There was a screech. "Apparently your teaching habits haven't improved." I reached into the pockets of my athletic shorts but all I found was a pair of nail clippers. "What, afraid your former student's gong to kick your ass?" That's when I got knocked to the ground. I was turned around quickly to face my old teacher. It had Ms. Zolif's face but with fangs instead of teeth. It also had wings and talons but I had no time to consider it. I snapped my nail clippers menacingly. "Let's do this."

She went to take off again but I grabbed onto her neck. As she rose into the air I swung around so that I was clinging to her back. She screamed again as I wrapped my left arm around her neck in a head lock, mail clippers clenched in my right hand. I started attacking her face with it and she swatted at me. I couldn't beat her, not with clippers. Then I got a dangerously stupid idea. She swatted at me again and I abandoned my nail clippers to grab at her hand. I caught one of her talons, and with a horrendous rip, tore it from her body. She screeched viciously, but it was cut short as I stabbed her talon into her eye. She turned to dust and I dropped twenty feet. Somehow, I managed to roll and land on my feet. Talon clutched in one hand, I found my nail clippers. "Failure my ass," I whispered. Then I noticed the others.

Twenty some teenagers were standing at the top of the hill, string at me in shock. As I watched, Luke pushed his way through and started making his way down to me. To my right was a black haired and green eyed boy holding a sword. "How," he tried to ask. "How did you do that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Myea Sortis."

"But who's your-"

"Shut it Harry Potter!" Luke had reached me now and I was in no mood to talk to a stranger. "Luke, explain." He opened his mouth but the other kid cut him off.

"Who are-"

"I said _shut up_ Harry Potter or can you not take orders!" My face took on a dangerous look and both boys visibly paled. "Luke," I warned.

"You're a demigod and you just killed a Kindly One, who will eventually regenerate since she's a monster from Tartarus."

"Well that explains why you made me and Jason take that Greek mythology class." He nodded. "Jason-"

"Is being healed as we speak." Luke gave me a once over glance. "You should be too." I knew I was bad. I had scratched along my face and arms as well as a long gash on my left calf.

"Who's the other guy," I asked, jerking my thumb at the boy to my right.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I walked over towards the teen and clapped him on the back.

"Come on Sea Foam, let's go meet our admirers." I marched up the hill and stood in front of the staring people.

"How did you do that," one asked.

"Nail clippers of doom." Then I passed out again.

**AN:** So who is Myea's mom? How long will she call Percy Sea Foam? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. ;D


End file.
